


a mistake that shouldn't have been made

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SASO2016 Prompt: Remember the time Lev convinced Kenma to add him on snapchat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mistake that shouldn't have been made

It was just another typical night at Kenma’ after school.

Or at least, it _should_ have been another typical night, but Kuroo had noticed in the past few minutes of leafing through his calculus textbook that it wasn’t. On typical nights, Kenma had his sleepy eyes glued to his phone. Well, tonight, that still held true: the setter hadn’t taken his focus away from the screen. However, the _weird, atypical_ part was his spectrum of facial expressions. He looked downright _disturbed_ , almost like it was painful to be doing whatever the hell it was that he was doing. It wasn’t just the expressions, either: there was a good deal of wincing, cringing and even a couple of murmured _no_ ’s. 

A good friend should have been worried. But Kuroo, no, he was intrigued and tremendously amused.

“You good over there?”

Kenma’s expression somehow got even more soured. His bangs fell over his eyes as he rolled his head to the side, glared at Kuroo for a good long moment, and then turned back to the unknown, yet unsavory activity of staring at whatever the hell was on his phone.

“The fascinating part of human beings is the fact we’re capable of complex language.” Kuroo snickered, scratching at a mosquito bite from practice earlier on the back of his neck. 

Kenma just huffed and curled his legs up, making himself into a disdainful, little ball. Still silent as ever.

“Use your words, buddy.”

Kenma didn’t answer right away. He almost seemed reluctant to, like some battle was occurring inside his brain. But eventually, the side that was sympathetic to Kuroo won out and he said, tiredly, “It’s Lev.”

What did Kuroo honestly expect? Of course it was that awkward giraffe.

“What about him?”

Kenma just sighed. “I made a mistake.”

Okay, now Kuroo was a little worried. “What did you do?”

Kenma looked pale, almost embarrassed, and admitted, very quietly, “I added him on snapchat.”

Kuroo burst into laughter. He couldn’t help it. But this was just too good. He could only imagine the kind of horrific nonsense happening on that kid’s snapstory. 

And, of course, Kenma didn’t appreciate the captain’s laughter any one bit. Kuroo tried to swallow his giggles, and seem sympathetic but it was so damn difficult to. “I’m sorry but -“

“It’s fine,” Kenma grumbled with an odd mix of bitterness and defeat, “I dug my own grave.”

“Yeah, you did.” Kuroo recovered in a moment and walked over to the setter’s bed. Like usual, he crawled atop him, using his back as a body pillow, a comfortably warm and slightly in need of a shower body pillow. Kenma didn’t even react to the added weight. “What’s he sending you?”

“Things I don’t want to see.”

“Like what?”

Kenma groaned a little and shifted under Kuroo’s weight, adjusting his posture so his back wouldn’t bear the brunt of Kuroo’s mass. “This.”

Kenma took his headphones out and turned the volume up on his phone, and tilted his screen so Kuroo could watch with him.

And Kenma was right. He wished he didn’t see any of this either.

The first thing he saw was a picture of Lev without a shirt on. His typical silly grin was taking up the entirety of his face, and the caption _about to shower!!!1!_ was enlarged above his head. For some reason the heart eyes cat emoji was also included. Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“That dumb.”

“Yeah, but,” Kenma sighed, “did you see how many seconds long his story is?”

Kuroo almost coughed when he saw the number. “Why is it over _900 seconds_?”

“I don’t know. But it just keeps getting worse.”

Kenma clicked through to the next snap. It was a video, of Lev actually in the shower. He was singing some pop song, very badly, and was _naked_. You couldn’t see below his belly button, but still. He was in the shower. And singing. And covered in soap. 

And suddenly Kuroo realized exactly why that idiot’s phone never worked. He brought it into the shower with him. “He’s a disaster. I always knew that but… wow.”

“But wait,” Kenma said unenthusiastically, “there’s more.”

Next up was a close-up of Lev’s face, the hum of the shower still in the background. All the pores on his face were close up and magnified, his face all wet, the camera starting to fog up from the steam. Lev was in the middle of a sentence, but Kuroo could barely make out what he was saying besides _dinner_ and _sisters_. 

Kenma just kept clicking through the selfies of him toweling off until he reached the next video. It was a clip of Lev body rolling. In the kitchen. With his sisters talking over him, and Kuroo felt embarrassed just viewing it. Kuroo changed it to the next snap. Which was even worse. Lev trying to beatbox for his sister cooking, apparently encouraging them to rap or sing. The was camera facing him and his sisters’ backs at the stove, and both of them were telling him to stop being so loud and obnoxious. The second hand embarrassment was even worse. Kuroo shuddered.

And then the next was a video of Lev almost in tears, blubbering about how _they’re usually so nice why are they doing this to him??? I’m a good little brother???_.

“Does he know he doesn’t have to post everything he films?” Kuroo asked, disbelieving how awful and painful watching this was.

“Who knows.”

The next video made Kuroo gag. It was Lev somewhere that wasn’t the kitchen, and he seemed to be emotionally over the fight. Instead, he was now yanking up the pant leg of his sports shorts, touching a huge ass bruise on his inner thigh. It was enormous, discolored, and it looked like agony. Kuroo could not remember what that moron did to get that in practice. For all he knew, Lev could injure his lanky self anywhere, not exclusively on the court. Lev here was talking animatedly, with some creepy classical music playing in the background, as he rubbed his bruise and in turn winced with a pained _ow!_. Yet he kept poking it.

“Alright, we’re done.” Kuroo plucked the phone out of his setter’s hand and laid it face down on the mattress. “This is bad for our health.”

“I know but…” Kenma groaned, “I can’t look away.”

“Yes, you can.”

“But… he also asks me if I’ve watched his story.”

“What?”

“At practice. Lev asked if I watched it. When I told him no, he got offended. I just…” Kenma’s chest deflated with air. “I don’t want to hurt his feelings, and Yaku already rips him apart for having terrible taste for snapchats. Or something. He was screaming at him for sending him something yesterday, I dunno.”

“Aww, you’re such a good egg.” Kuroo crooned, eskimo kissing the back of Kenma’s neck. The setter huffed, trying not to laugh, because both of them knew how ticklish he was, and sighed.

“Get off me, okay?”

“Nah.”

Kenma just buried his head into the blankets and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
